Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy (Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley) is a fictional character, a DC Comics supervillainess who is primarily an enemy of Batman. Created by Robert Kanigher and Sheldon Moldoff, she first appeared in Batman #181 (June 1966). Poison Ivy is depicted as one of the world's most prominent eco-terrorists. She is obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. She uses toxins from plants and mind controlling pheromones for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural environment. Fellow villain Harley Quinn is her recurring partner-in-crime and possibly her only human friend. She is best known as a villain of Batman and plays an important role in his rogues gallery and has proven to be one of his more powerful foes, being one of the few Batman villains to display anything close to superpowers. Pamela Isley a.k.a. Poison Ivy has been portrayed as a love interest for Batman in some comics. In one comic, Ivy was robbing a charity gala Bruce Wayne was attending. Ivy's first kiss was poison, the second its antidote. When they first meet, Ivy's toxic lips planted a seed of toxic rapture in Bruce. But when she later kissed a dying Dark Knight, Ivy unknowingly cured her intended victim and established a budding romantic tension between them. Film Thurman] played Poison Ivy in the film Batman & Robin as the main antagonist (while Mr. Freeze is portrayed as an anti-villain). Dr. Pamela Isley is a botanist, working for Wayne Enterprises' arboreal preservation project in South America. She is conducting animal-plant cross-breeding experiments, and is confident that once she finds the correct dose of Venom, her beloved plants will be able to "fight back like animals". However, her superior, Dr. Jason Woodrue, steals some of her Venom samples in order to transform a meek prisoner into Bane. Isely is outraged that her research has been corrupted and Woodrue throws Isely into shelves lined with beakers containing Venom and other plant-based toxins and chemicals. She is transformed into a beautiful woman who is part human, part plant, and poisonous. Along with Mr. Freeze and Bane, she plans to "blanket" the entire world "in endless winter", with a giant freezing cannon and repopulate the world with mutant plants she has engineered. She also turns the Dynamic Duo against each other by making Robin fall in love with her and turn on Batman. In order to kill Robin, she lures him to her botanical gardens and tells him that Freeze has turned the Gotham City telescope into a giant Freeze-cannon. They kiss, revealing Robin had rubber lips, and soon imprisons Batman and Robin in her vines, until Batgirl defeats her. At the end of the final fight, Batman shows footage of Ivy telling Batgirl she pulled the plug on Nora Fries, infuriating Freeze but Batman restored her and transferred her to Arkham. Ivy is detained in Arkham while Mr. Freeze swears vengeance on her, much to Ivy's distraught. Though Batman & Robin was almost universally panned, Thurman's performance as Ivy was widely regarded as one of the high points of the film. Category:Female Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters